At present, there is a lack of a multipurpose combined member which has the advantages of wide practicability, diverse combinations, accurate combination size and angle, simple and convenient construction, etc. at the same time in the industry, and can form a stable support with high bearing capacity which can be used as a main bearing structure of both a temporary construction and a permanent construction.